


The Winchester Special

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Bottom Castiel, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Human Castiel, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, No Lube, Pizza, Porn, Rain, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel orders pizza from 'Winchester's Pizzas' and becomes flustered from the sound of one of the delivery men by the name of Sam, expecting him to be the one to deliver it. However, after his order is placed the pizza arrives and an attractive pizza man, named Dean shows up at his door, which quickly changes his thoughts about Sam. He now knows what he wants more than the pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Special

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Episode 10 season 6 where Cas is watching porn, except the porn is gay porn, not straight.

It was a cold, wet rainy Friday night in Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel had finished work for the weekend and hoped to have a decent weekend of fishing and hiking. However, it seemed those plans would be screwed due to the rain. None the less Castiel was ready to settle down for movies, or porn, which was more to his taste, with a nice pack of beers and...pizza. He'd forgotten to grab a frozen pizza on his way home, now it was far too late to ride out on his bike to head back to the store to buy one.

His last resort was calling the pizza place which was a five minute walk from his house, he had never been there before. He could walk there, but the rain wouldn't be of any use, it would only make the pizza boxes soggy, resulting in rotten pizza. He sighed heavily as he trudged into the kitchen, grabbing the flyer for the pizza place while pulling his mobile out in the process. He dialled the number, putting it to his ear as it rang several times, a clap of thunder suddenly rumbling in the clouds, causing Castiel to jump.

"Tonight is going to be a long night," he mumbled.

"Hello, Winchester's Pizzas my name is Sam, how can I help you?" a voice suddenly spoke over the line.

Castiel froze at the deep tone of the voice, it sounded sensual and well...attractive. He squirmed in his place before moving back into the lounge room as he sat on the sofa.

"Hello?" Sam's voice continued.

"Hello. Sorry, the phone signal went for a moment. Uh, I'd like to place an order," Castiel replied.

"Sure, what can I get you man?" Sam answered.

Castiel's face flushed, crossing his legs over to stop the throbbing in his groin. He was so easily flustered by deep male voices, he could only wish that he'd been able to see this guy, he was bound to be good looking.

"Uh, I'd like the um...Winchester special," Castiel replied with a choke in his voice.

"Hey man are you alright?" Sam questioned.

"I'm fine, yes I just, have a bad cold," Castiel coughed nervously, the throbbing still continuing in his jeans.

"Just making sure, now that was one Winchester special, deep pan or thin crust?" Sam asked.

"Thin crust," Castiel answered, setting the flyer down.

"Great, we'll get that done straight away it shouldn't be too long, maybe twenty minutes seeing as we are low staff tonight, is it pickup or delivery?" Sam replied.

Castiel paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He was sorely tempted to grab his jacket and hurry his ass there to see what Sam looked like, but he knew he'd probably embarrass himself.

"Delivery, if that's not any trouble. I'm five minutes away from you but, the rain it's pretty bad and I don't drive. My name is Castiel Novak, I live at 6 Crowe Street," he answered.

"That's completely fine I understand, wouldn't want your cold to get worse. That'll be five dollars fifty when it gets there," Sam issued, ruffling being heard in the background.

"Thank you for your service Sam, goodbye," Castiel replied.

"Bye," Sam chirped, hanging up as the line went dead.

Castiel sighed with relief as he dropped his phone onto the sofa, resting his head against it as he closed his eyes.

"And now I wait," he hummed.

\---&\---

A loud knock woke Castiel up from his sleep as he peered around the room. His jeans had been discarded over the other side of the room and his plaid shirt was unbuttoned about three buttons down. He cringed as he ran over and grabbed his jeans, slipping them on before pondering to the door. It wasn't until he opened the door that he realised his shirt was still unbuttoned.

"Dammit," he whispered.

"Castiel Novak?" a voice interjected.

He looked up, resting his gaze upon green apple eyes, short rough looking sandy blonde hair which was slightly wet, strong cheekbones and near stubble. _Was this Sam?_

"Sam?" Castiel questioned.

The man smiled before shaking his head softly. _Damn his smile_ Castiel thought.

"No, Sam is my brother man, I'm Dean," he replied with a low chuckle.

Castiel felt a little disappointed, however he couldn't complain about Dean, he was... _well_...good looking. And his voice was only causing Castiel to lose absolute control again. Plus he'd just seen the shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala in his driveway, definitely a car fitting for Dean.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad week at work that's all. Here's the cash for the pizza," Castiel replied, handing Dean the money in exchange for the pizza. "God dammit I wish you came with the special," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Dean answered, looking up from the money as his brow creased.

"Sorry, talking to myself. Thank you for the pizza," Castiel mused.

"Anytime man, you have a good night," Dean replied, making his way back to the Impala, not caring that he got wet.

'Come on Cas, invite him in dammit!' he thought to himself.

"Dean!" he yelled.

Dean stopped abruptly, his keys still swinging on his index finger as he turned around to face Castiel.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Would you...uh, do you need to go back? I can't eat all of this pizza by myself, do you want to come in? You're drenched, I could get you a towel. I have beer and po-uh...movies," Castiel replied.

A smile grew on Dean's face as he quirked an eyebrow in a flirtatious fashion before pocketing his keys.

"I'd love to," he answered, making his way back over to Castiel.

"You don't need to go back?" he asked shyly.

"Nope, you were my last delivery, I guess we can hang out," Dean chuckled, shrugging off his jacket as he stepped inside.

Castiel closed the door, locking the door before unlocking it again, and locking it once again. He cringed at how weird his behaviour was before he decided to leave the door locked.

"So by movies did you mean porn?" Dean laughed from the other room.

A blush crept across Castiel's face as he appeared in the doorway with the pizza box still in his hands.

"I uh, I should have put them away," he whispered, the heat coursing through him.

Dean glanced at Castiel, grinning slightly, sending Castiel's hormones into a frenzy. He didn't think he could stomach this pizza now. He didn't want it, he wanted Dean in the most sexual and dirty way possible.

"Bring that pizza over here and we'll put one on. This is my favourite one anyways," Dean purred, sliding a disk into the DVD player.

Castiel's heart began pounding, as he swallowed the lump in his throat before walking over to the sofa. He sat the pizza down before heading into the foyer and grabbing a spare towel. As he walked back to the lounge he gave our a strangled noise of shock, dropping the towel. Dean has stripped himself out of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Sorry," he spoke huskily. "My clothes are soaked, did you bring a towel?" he added.

"Y-yes," Castiel stammered before picking the towel back up and bringing it over to Dean. "Help yourself to beer," he continued.

Dean nodded before rubbing the towel all over himself. Castiel couldn't help but note the toned muscles on his stomach, _man_ would he love to run his warm hands over them. He swallowed another awkward lump in his throat as he sat down, feeling the other side of the sofa dip as Dean rested the towel on the cushion before sitting down, just in his boxers...exposed and vulnerable to Castiel.

"So which one did you pick?" he asked nervously.

"Ironically enough, The Pizza Man," Dean chuckled.

Castiel let out a choked gasp as he stared at the screen, seeing the images come up on screen. It was gay porn obviously, Castiel was gay after all. The scene started out with a babysitter who was jostling around doing some cleaning before the door bell went. Dean's lips parted slightly as he seethed a low hiss, running his hands up his legs, then back down. This had not gone unnoticed by Castiel, he to trying to remain absolutely calm.

"I never fully understood why he was slapping the babysitter's rear," he spoke fondly.

"Perhaps he was misbehaving, being a naughty young man," Dean purred, in a husky tone.

Castiel let out a low growl from his throat as he kept his eyes on the screen. Dean was giving him a raging boner yet he'd tried to make it not look so obvious. He watched as Dean took a sip from his beer, some of the liquid dribbling out the side as it ran down Dean's neck, sending Castiel's heart racing.

"So, how about some pizza huh?" Dean questioned.

"Screw the pizza!" Castiel exclaimed, grabbing the remote as he turned the TV off before throwing it away.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean questioned, looking at him worriedly.

"Shut up," he huffed.

The look on Dean's face was blank until a smirk grew on his lips, his eyes scanning down Castiel.

"Are you a-uh, a little hot Cas?" he asked with a low whisper.

"Am I?" Castiel purred. "How about I make it more obvious," he added.

Dean grinned as Castiel stood in front of him before sinking down into his lap, Dean's hands running up his thighs.

"You're making it obvious," he purred, lips just inches from Castiel's.

Castiel grinned as he pressed his lips roughly to Dean's, a moan emitting from the Winchester's throat as he swiftly ran his hands under Castiel's plaid shirt.

"You had your eyes set on me the minute you opened that door, didn't you?" Dean huffed gruffly.

"Well, I did hope you were Sam, his voice was arousing. However you, oh you are much better," Castiel hummed, grinding his hips onto Dean's as he moaned softly.

"What a shame, my brother's straight, luckily for you, I swing both ways," Dean chuckled, nipping Castiel's bottom lip.

This only made Castiel's face flush even more, the blush prominent on his face, Dean's eyes glistening with pure lust. His pupils were almost full blown, hardly any green left in sight.

"Y-your eyes," Castiel gasped, as Dean nipped on his neck.

"Dilated?" he questioned, slipping his hands over Castiel's shoulders as the shirt slipped down a little.

"Go- _ah_ , I want you Dean," he growled huskily.

Dean suppressed a deep moan as he moved Castiel's plaid shirt down more before throwing it away as he continued to bruise his neck with rough bites. At one point he'd bitten so hard Castiel nearly screamed with how good it felt.

"Should we maybe go to your room?" Dean asked his words being but off my Castiel's lips against his again, their tongues forced together, fighting for dominance before Castiel pulled away.

"No, here's fine, I am not moving," he whispered.

Dean smirked as his hands moved down the curve of Castiel's back, his teeth grazing against his chest as Castiel arched his back, grinding his hips further into Dean's. By now the pair of them were rock hard and both their cocks were begging for release. Castiel reached for the zipper on his jeans but Dean slapped his hand away, his hands moving in place.

"Allow me," he whispered, pressing his lips firmly to his again.

Castiel moaned as Dean's hands quickly worked on his jeans before he elevated himself a little as the Winchester slid them down Castiel's quivering legs.

"Son of a bitch you're hot," Dean hummed low, sliding his thumbs inside Castiel's briefs. "Can I?" he questioned with dipped eyelids and parted lips.

"Dean, don't ask, just do it, I'm desperate," Castiel whimpered, his hands clasped on the nape of Dean's neck now.

Dean nodded as Castiel lifted himself up again, watching as Dean slid his briefs down, his cock throbbing as it came into view. Dean's breathing became shallow as he looked back up at Castiel, his face flushed, eyes closed.

"Gorgeous," Dean purred, finding his way to Castiel's lips again as he threw his briefs away before firmly grabbing his ass.

"Oh!" Castiel gasped, his hips thrusting forward, a groan emitting from Dean's throat at the feel of Castiel's cock against his torso.

"Hmm, have you been naughty Cas?" he whispered, kissing up his chest.

"Yes, oh yes," Castiel murmured softly.

Dean grinned as he moved his hand back before striking it across Castiel's right cheek, a shocked yell leaving the man's lips.

"Someone likes being slapped on the rear, just like that babysitter," Dean purred, moving his left hand now as he struck it across Castiel's left cheek.

"Oh god Dean please, more," he begged.

"More what?" Dean hummed, teeth grazing on Castiel's neck which was littered with bruises.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hair as he thrust his head up, staring into his eyes, blue against green, his breathing heavy and shallow.

"Fuck me," he growled.

Dean's eyes widened as he grinned with a low chuckle following afterwards, slapping Castiel twice across the rear again on each cheek, earning more moans.

"Shh," he whispered. "You'll wake the neighbours," he added.

"Screw the neighbours," Castiel purred, crashing his lips to Dean's again as he slipped his hands down to Dean's boxers, tugging at them.

Dean groaned as he moved Castiel to the side before standing up as he quickly slipped his boxers off before throwing them away. He sat back down, grabbing Castiel by the hips as he brought him back onto his lap, his cock throbbing under Castiel's ass.

"You feel so good," he whispered, biting his lip.

"Please Dean," Castiel pleaded.

"Sorry I didn't hear that Cas," he replied with a grin.

"Dean...fuck me...hard," he hissed.

"You don't want me to prep you?" Dean questioned as Castiel's eyes fluttered closed.

"No, I don't mind a mix of pain and pleasure," he whispered with a low moan as Dean's hands caressed over his cheeks.

Dean nodded as he shuffled himself under Castiel more, before holding him up a little as he lined himself up. Castiel's eyes remained closed, his hands resting on Dean's chest before he opened his eyes to gaze into Dean's. It wasn't slow, neither was it fast, but Dean pushed Castiel down, his cock sliding in Castiel's hole to the tip.

"Fuck," Castiel whispered, bringing out the 'K' in a prolonged fashion.

"Are you alright Cas?" Dean hummed, kissing the tear that slide down Castiel's cheek.

Castiel simply nodded as Dean pushed in even further, a strangled gasp leaving Castiel's lips as he gripped into Dean's shoulders.

"Oh yes," he moaned loudly, rocking his hips as he sunk down on Dean's cock more.

After Dean's entire length was inside he began to thrust his hips upwards, earning a deep groan from Castiel as he rocked his hips, his cock rubbing on Dean's stomach.

"Faster," he begged, his hands moving to the back of the sofa.

Dean gripped Castiel's hips as he began to pick up the pace, biting his lip as he rested his head back against the sofa, grunting loudly, his eyes closed.

"Holy shit," he gasped, moving his hands to grab Castiel's ass.

"Slap me Dean!" he yelled.

Dean's eyes snapped open as he looked at Castiel, his cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red as he continued to rock his hips on Dean's cock, pace quickening. He lifted both his hands up before firmly slapping them on Castiel's rear, a loud yelp escaping his lips.

"Again!" he begged.

The Winchester groaned as he continued to thrust his cock inside Castiel, going a little harder, and faster. Castiel's breathing became laboured before he yelped again after feeling Dean's hand strike his right cheek with a firm grab afterwards.

"I won't last much longer Dean," he gasped, his legs quivering as he started to bounce on Dean's cock, his hands back on the couch as he lent forward a little, allowing Dean more access.

Dean moaned loudly as he pulled Castiel's ass cheeks apart before thrusting in faster, bare skin slapping together with a sweet sound, slicked with sweat and pre cum.

"Yes...right there, oh god Dean, yes!" Castiel exclaimed, his hands gripping the fabric of the sofa, his eyes rolling back as Dean's cock got in deeper.

"So...close," Dean gasped, gripping back on Castiel's hips.

"Come on Dean, I need it, oh god please," he begged with a whine.

"You're a shameless little son of a bitch," Dean growled, putting pressure on Castiel's hips, going even faster.

"Oh...oh, please. Yes, oh my god. Dean I-" Castiel shuddered loudly as he became lost for words.

"Just...oh god, shit," Dean groaned.

With a few quick thrusts, he slammed against Castiel's prostate, a shrill scream of pleasure leaving his lips.

"DEAN!" he roared, his cock throbbing before he hit his climax, seed shooting out as he quivered.

"GOD CAS!" Dean yelled, his legs quaking as he hit his climax also, spilling his load deep inside Castiel, a shallow grunt leaving his lips.

Castiel panted heavily, his chest heaving as he still sat with his chest above Dean's head, sweat dripping down his face. Dean's head rested back against the sofa as he rested his hands on Castiel's thighs.

"Wow," he whispered with a short laugh, his breathing shallow.

Castiel moved off of Dean, falling onto the sofa as he rested his head in some pillows.

"That was...better than porn," he replied, his eyes fluttering closed.

Dean smirked as he turned to face Castiel, leaning over the younger man as he pressed his lips against the man below him.

"If it's not too much trouble. I'd like to see you more," he hummed.

"I'd love that. Remind me to order pizza every night," Castiel chuckled.

"And always order The Winchester Special," Dean purred.

Castiel's eyes scanned Dean's before he smirked with a low chuckle, lacing his fingers through Dean's soft, sweat slicked hair.

"I knew you came with the deal," he whispered.

"Well, it's not every night I meet someone like you," Dean laughed, sitting back up on the couch. "Shower?" he asked.

"As long as you stay the night," Castiel replied with a smile.

Dean was silent for a moment before smiling as he nodded, grabbing Castiel's wrist before pulling him up.

"I'll deal with you in the shower you sexy thing, come on," he whispered with a low growl.

"Oh Dean," Castiel hummed, following Dean into his upstairs to his bedroom.

_Damn pizza man._


End file.
